Non-volatile storage devices have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. To illustrate, a resistance-based storage device may include resistance-based storage elements that can each be programmed to a high resistance state or to a low resistance state (e.g., to indicate a particular logic value). The state of a resistance-based storage element may be sensed by applying a voltage to the resistance-based storage element to generate a current at the resistance-based storage element. The magnitude of the current may indicate the state of the resistance-based storage element.
In some applications, a state of a resistance-based storage element may be temporarily unstable. As an example, after programming a resistance-based storage element to a particular state, resistance of the resistance-based storage element may increase or decrease due to instability associated with physical characteristics of the resistance-based storage element. In some cases, resistance of a resistance based storage element may fluctuate before “settling” at a value corresponding to a particular state. In this case, sensing the state of the resistance-based storage element may result in an “incorrect” sensed value. In some circumstances, a large number of such errors in sensed data may cause a decoding failure associated with the sensed data, which may result in data loss.